Kitty Games
by kellegirl
Summary: Yuffie should really leave Merlin's books alone, bad things happen to Cloud and Leon when she doesn't. Complete and utter crack. Rated for reference to sexual activity.
1. Chapter 1

_Me: I can't really write as of late, this is my attempt to get some sort of writing ability back._

_Disclaimer:__ Oh my god do I wish I owned kitty Cloud and Leon, but I don't._

_Warning:__ Writer's block exercise, magic gone wrong, reference to sexual activity, and major OOC. _

XxXxXxXxXx

"You die now!" a voice screamed from inside the house, followed shortly by a crash and a shriek.

Cloud stopped, uncertain whether or not he really wanted to know. It was always like this though, ever since he had come back to Hollow Bastion from the Underworld. First he would wake up and drag himself out of bed, ignoring Leon's protests. Second he would attempt to have breakfast before Yuffie realized there was another person awake. Third he would go heartless patrolling, killing anything he would come across. Then finally he would come home to the chaos that was the communal home of the Restoration Committee. Someone was trying to kill Yuffie, again, that was for sure, but Cloud was really not all that interested at the moment. All he wanted was a nap. Maybe he would go to the Bailey; no one would bother him there.

"YUFFIE YOU BITCH!" the voice yelled louder and the blond fighter sighed. That was definitely Leon and he knew he should help him.

With another dejected sigh, Cloud opened the front door and made his way into the house. Cid was sitting at the kitchen table with Aeris playing cards while Tifa was cooking something behind them. Yuffie was clutching the light on the ceiling and hanging on like her life depended on it, which it probably did considering that Leon was under her waving his gunblade in an attempt to hit her. Cloud stopped dead. Leon wasn't doing anything different, he always tried to kill the hyper active ninja, but Leon wasn't how he normally was. The brunet mercenary had two fluffy, chocolate brown cat ears sticking out of the top of his head and a long swishing brown tail sticking out of his pants.

"You're a cat," Cloud said numbly.

Leon turned to face the blond, a scowl on his face. "Yuffie," he snarled in explanation before turning to see that in his second of distraction the ninja had vanished.

"How is this Yuffie's fault?" Cloud asked mildly, careful to stay out of the pissed off mercenary's strike zone.

"She thought it would be _fun_ to play with Merlin's magic books. Thought nothing would happen if she _fucking read it OUT LOUD!"_ the brunet seethed.

"You look cute though," Cloud grinned sheepishly at his lover.

Leon growled low in his throat and kicked Cloud in the chest, sending him flying into the kitchen stove. Whatever Tifa had been concocting spilled over his head, unusually cold for something that appeared to be boiling. It wasn't so much the cold feeling that bothered him, it was the fact that the entire room had gone silent, the group of warriors staring at the blond in horror. Except for Leon who appeared to be gloating.

"Oh my god Cloud!" Tifa gasped, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone would…Merlin asked me to make an antidote for Leon and I wasn't done…I'm so sorry."

"What happened and why does my head feel weird?" the blond said to the silent room.

"Go look in the mirror," Leon smirked slightly.

The blond fighter got to his feet and took one step before falling back as he stepped on something. Something that hurt. With a screech Cloud rolled over and looked over his shoulder at the long, golden, extremely fluffy tail that was protruding from beneath his shirt right over the top of his battle skirt. Wide sapphire eyes turned to the gloating Leon as he reached a hand up to the top of his head, gently feeling that, yes, there were a pair of fluffy ears up there.

"Oh my fucking god!" Cid crowed, falling over the table laughing so hard he was shaking, "I love that fucking ninja. Mother fucking emos need something to liven your sad fucking existence up. Holy fucking shit this is funny."

"Kill Yuffie?" Cloud said to the smug brunet across the room

"Kill Yuffie," Leon agreed.

X_x_X_x

The Great Ninja Yuffie was not scared, she was never scared. So the fact that she was shaking as the two best fighters in the world were bearing down on her was not fear. Nope, not fear. It was pure laughter. There was something absolutely ridiculous about having two men with giant swords and kitty ears looking at you and Yuffie could not take it. She couldn't even pay attention to the threats that were being thrown at her. She did pay attention when a fire ball went whizzing past her head. With wide eyes the ninja looked around, grabbed Aeris' yarn ball and threw it at the two men.

Leon looked at the small brunette like she was insane and started to turn to ask Cloud just how he wanted to kill her. Cloud was not paying attention. Cloud was chasing the yarn ball with an expression of utter glee on his face. Incredulously Leon turned to simply kill Yuffie on his own to find the ninja had vanished again.

"Cloud will you leave that thing alone?" the brunet sighed as he turned back to the blond.

Grey eyes opened wide as he took in the blond. Cloud had unraveled the yarn and wrapped it around his entire body in a matter of seconds. He was flat on his back with his hands tangled in the blue thread that had wrapped itself around the leg of the table behind him as well, firmly holding him in place. Cloud growled slightly, kicking his legs up in an attempt to free himself and getting them caught as well. A golden tail swished back and forth in irritation as a low growl erupted from the trapped blond. Leon didn't know why, but the sight was incredibly intoxicating.

A soft purr started in Leon's throat as he approached Cloud, his own tail swaying back and forth between his legs. Sapphire eyes spotted him and the blond hissed, his tail smacking the floor almost warningly.

"Did the kitten get stuck?" the brunet purred.

Another hiss met Leon's statement, but the brunet ignored it. Slowly lowering himself so that he was crouched over the trapped blond, the kitty mercenary grinned. Cloud froze, his eyes trained on the teeth that were now showing. "You have fangs," he said numbly.

"I do?" Leon frowned and reached up to find that he in fact did. "Well I was always a bit of a lion," he smirked.

"And what does that make me?" Cloud purred, silently wondering why he was purring.

"My prey," the brunet smirked as he pounced.

X_x_X_x

"For fucks sakes!" Cid yelled, "Do those two ever shut up?"

"Well cats are known for being rather vocal," Aeris said lightly as yet another impassioned yowl cut through the air.

"I don't give a rat's ass if cats are vocal," the blond pilot snapped, "Where the fucking is that damn antidote Tifa?! I want some fucking peace and quiet!"

XxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Yes, I am clinically insane…I was having a writing slump and decided to simply sit down and write no matter what, this came out. I really have no clue why._

_Cautai: I do._

_Me: Okay, blame Cautai. I'm still quite insane though. So please review my insanity that has no cause, it will amuse me. And oh my god if someone draws kitty Cloud and Leon I will freak._


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: I love kitty Cloud and Leon._

_Mims: I love them naked._

_Me: And so it shall be! Oh, quick assumptions that I made before writing this but don't really feel like taking the time to explain in the story. 1. Cat tails and ear are very sensitive. 2. Along with the physical features Cloud and Leon would have gotten some personality traits. I particularly thought of the mating patterns of cats there. 3. Certain senses that cats have would have transferred as well. i.e. sense of smell._

_Disclaimer:__ Oh look, something shiny that I also don't own._

_Warning:__ Kitties having fun, predator Leon, Yuffie will be loved upon for this._

XxXxXxXxXx

Aeris sat on the couch knitting, or at least trying to knit. A blond cat boy was making it rather difficult for her. Cloud was perched on the chair opposite her, sapphire eyes trained on the yarn dangling from Aeris' needles. Every few minutes the blond would attempt to take a swipe at it before the brunette could yank it back. He was so focused on stealing Aeris' yarn that he didn't even notice the blue-grey eyes carefully watching him from the shadows. Apple green eyes flicked to the waiting Leon for a moment and Aeris sighed, she wasn't going to get any work done. Carefully putting her things into her knitting basket, the brunette stood and left a forlorn looking Cloud to his doom.

Cloud watched the brunette leave the room, his fluffy golden cat ears drooping slightly. As soon as the door closed behind Aeris Leon pounced, tackling the blond out of his chair onto the floor. Cloud let loose a startled yelp which quickly turned into a yowl.

"MY TAIL YOU ASS!" the blond screeched and turned to claw at Leon.

"Sorry!" the brunet jumped off of the blond, deftly avoiding a swiping. With a slight smirk, Leon leaned down, picking up the rather ruffled, fluffy, golden tail and gently stroking it.

Cloud burst out in a deep purr, his eyes closing in pleasure as Leon ran dexterous fingers through the thick fur. The blond sprawled onto his back on the floor, a happy smile crossing his face. Leon watched Cloud's face intently, waiting for the moment that he was completely distracted. When it seemed that the blond was completely consumed with the feeling of the fingers in his fur, Leon leaned down, lightly sucking on the tip of Cloud's tail. Cloud's entire body went ridged, his sapphire eyes flying open and a high pitched squeal bursting from his lips. Leon ran his hand up the length of Cloud's tail, ruffling the fur between his fingers as he went. The blond began to mewl and squirm, his toes curling at the sensation.

Keeping the tip of Cloud's tail between his lips, Leon leaned up so that he was hovering over the writhing blond. Growling slightly, the brunet dropped Cloud's tail and claimed his lips. The blond brought his hands up to grip Leon's hair, gently tugging him down to deepen the kiss. The mercenary eagerly thrust his tongue into the blonde's mouth, growling his approval. Leon jumped when Cloud's fingers brushed against his ears, a soft purr starting in his throat. Breaking the kiss, Leon leaned up to nip at the blonde's own fluffy ears.

Cloud cried out as the mercenary's teeth lightly closed around his sensitive ears. Desperately the blond clawed at Leon's clothes, pushing off his jacket and attacking his shirt in a frenzy. The brunet was about to move back so that he could pull the garment over his head when he felt Cloud simply rip it off. Growling at the blonde's aggression, Leon bit down a little harder on the ear in his mouth, causing Cloud to yelp and grip his shoulders tightly. In response the mercenary shredded Cloud's clothes, sending fabric and leather flying in tatters. Releasing his hold on the fluffy ear in his mouth, Leon moved to Cloud's neck, biting down harshly. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and the brunet leaned back to lick the wound.

Cloud whimpered lightly, soft mewls coming from his throat as his mate licked the mark on his neck. It would heal fairly quickly, so he didn't particularly care, but the feel of that tongue lapping at his flesh was driving him insane. "Leoooooonn," Cloud whined and arched up as he moved to fumble with the brunet's belts.

Catching on, the mercenary sat back and skillfully pulled his belts off in one swift movement. His own pants went flying before he laid himself over the blond once again. Cloud's hands began to wander over his body, nails gently raking into flesh and leaving red lines in their wake. The brunet ground himself down into his mate, relishing the desperate mewls that were now bubbling out of him. The scent of lust was thick in the air and Leon could not take it anymore. Levering himself off the blond, Leon quickly flipped him over before pressing himself firmly against Cloud's back. Nipping at the back of the blonde's neck, Leon rubbed his erection against Cloud's ass, growling his pleasure. The fighter beneath him mewled, arching back against him and fisting the carpet slightly.

With a possessive growl, Leon grabbed the bottle of lube he had carried with him when he went in search of Cloud. Deftly flipping the top open, the mercenary spread the slick gel over his fingers while pinning the blond with a fierce bite. The blond arched as soon as Leon's teeth sunk into his neck, a desperate cry escaping him. With a growl, the brunet pushed Cloud back down, his now slick hand making its way to the blonde's entrance. Leon grinned slightly when he heard the desperate mewl that came from the fighter when a finger entered him. The brunet didn't give him time to adjust, beginning to move his digit in and out of the entrance immediately.

Cloud mewled and groaned, arching against his mate desperately. He tried to move with the finger inside him, but Leon had him pinned so he wouldn't be able to move at all. Whimpering in frustration, Cloud writhed under his mate desperately. The mercenary seemed to get the message and introduced a second finger before finding Cloud's prostate. The blond let loose a loud yowl of pleasure, his head snapping back against Leon's shoulder. The brunet growled again, using his upper body to force Cloud back down before roughly forcing a third finger into his entrance.

"Le-leo-leooooon!" Cloud wailed, his hands desperately clawing at the carpet as he tried to get a hold on anything to ground himself.

The brunet growled in response and removed his fingers to be met with a loud disapproving noise from the blond. Ignoring his mate's annoyance, Leon grabbed the bottle again, slicking himself quickly before tossing it aside. Grabbing Cloud's hips with both hands, the brunet raised them off the floor while keeping his shoulders pinned. In one quick thrust Leon entered the fighter.

Cloud gasped loudly, his entire body shuddering at the sudden intrusion. It was so deep, so very deep. He swore he could feel it in his throat. But dear gods was it good. Mewling softly the blond began to squirm, desperately trying to raise himself so he could rock against his mate. Leon growled his disapproval, biting down harder on Cloud's neck. The blond whined submissively, still squirming, but no longer attempting to push himself up. With a low purr at his mate's behavior, Leon began to rock back and forth, immediately finding Cloud's prostate from years of practice.

The blond fighter screamed when Leon thrust forcefully into his prostate. Bringing his hands up to rest beside his head, Cloud mewled his pleasure and rocked back to meet the brunet's thrusts. His voice began to get louder and louder, answered by growls of approval from his mate. Raising one hand from where it was resting next to him head, Cloud gripped his dripping erection. Stroking himself in time with his mate's increasingly frenzied thrusts; the blond began to howl his pleasure to the world. With a glass shattering scream Cloud came, spilling himself onto the carpet beneath him.

Leon growled against the blonde's neck, his eyes screwing shut as Cloud's tight passage spasmed around him. With a cry of his own, he emptied himself into the blond, holding his jerking hips close to Cloud's ass as his seed shot out of him. The pair collapsed bonelessly onto floor, panting heavily. After a moment Cloud growled and swiped at his mate to get him to move away. With a sheepish grin the brunet moved back and allowed his mate to collect himself.

X_x_X_x

"What do you mean there's no antidote?" Leon growled as he glared at the small wizard in front of him.

"Well you see," Merlin said airily, "It was an experimental spell to begin with. Yuffie really shouldn't have been looking in that book at all, let alone reading it out loud. I'm afraid I can't change you back."

The mercenary growled low in his throat, his grey eyes flicking to his sleeping mate for a moment. Cloud was awfully cute this way, but that wasn't the point. "Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" he snarled at the wizard.

"Nothing at all," Merlin nodded, "Though you'll want to be especially careful with Cloud now."

"What? Why?"

"Well if he goes into heat it would be rather bad for you two," the wizard said as if it were the single most obvious thing ever, "You don't want any kittens do you? I suggest always using protection from now on."

With that the wizard turned and vanished, leaving a very pale Leon to stare at his mate in horror. Carefully the brunet scented the air, immediately wincing at what he found.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Mims: You have watched too much animal planet over the years, you know that right?_

_Me: Oh yeah. It's bad when you know the mating behavioral pattern of lions off the top of your head. Anyway please review. There's one more part to this and hopefully I will have it done in the next few days._


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: And the final chapter is here! What started as a one-shot to help with writer's block turned into this and I'm rather pleased with it so far._

_Disclaimer:__ If I didn't own it before why would I own it now?_

_Warning:__ Yuffie gets attacked, Cloud gets moody, and I get random!_

XxXxXxXxXx

The Great Ninja Yuffie never hid, she was fearless and no foe could stand up to her might. She would never run from a fight, never hide like some child. So the fact that she was camped out on the roof behind the chimney was not her hiding. Not at all. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Cloud and Leon had declared that she would die, not in the least. And the fact that she had been there long enough to befriend a heartless and train it to come to its new name, Chester (1), was completely irreverent.

"Tea time!" a voice called and Yuffie looked down. Sora smiled up at her brightly as he climbed the hidden ladder to deliver her daily food allowance. "You know you can't stay up here forever."

"I can too," Yuffie said as she grabbed the basket the small brunet was holding. "Where are my cookies?" she asked as she rifled through the contents, "Chester likes cookies."

"Aeris said no more cookies since it's not healthy," Sora said happily as he patted the small heartless next to the ninja. "You're really going to have to come down sooner or later."

"No I don't. Cloud and Leon are pissed and that's a fight I don't want any part of. I mean, Cloud can't do anything because he's so fat right now, but Leon will kill me! I'm just fine up here on the roof."

Sora didn't respond, his ocean blue eyes suddenly wide and staring over Yuffie's shoulder. Slowly the ninja turned, barely daring to breath. Crouching on the chimney was Leon, his eyes dark and fangs out. "Found you," he growled.

X_x_X_x

Cloud tilted his head up at a high pitched scream, but shrugged it off and continued his raid of the fridge. He could feel Cid's gaze on his back and growled slightly. "What?" the blond snapped.

"Do ya really need to eat so fucking much?" Cid asked, "Yer eating us out of house and home!"

Cloud growled again and grabbed a bottle of ketchup, throwing it at the blond pilot's head. "You calling me fat?" he snarled, a hand going to his bulging stomach.

"No!" Cid said meekly as he cowered at his place at the table, "Not at all!"

Glaring at the pilot for a minute, Cloud grabbed salami and peanut butter he had placed on the counter and stormed back to his room. Passing Tifa in the hallway, the blond had to fight the urge to rip her to shreds when she placed her hands on his stomach. "And how are babies today?" she cooed as his midsection. (2)

"Hands. Off," Cloud snarled, "Baby's mommy doesn't like being touched and will bite!"

Tifa looked up at him with wide brown eyes as he bared his fangs and lashed his tail against his side irritably. "I'll just be going then," the brunette squeaked and ran down the hall.

Cloud glowered at her for a moment before finally entering his room and plopping down on the bed. With a heavy sigh he dipped his salami in the peanut butter and took a large bite. Oh that was good. Grinning broadly, the blond flopped onto his back to finish his snack. He had just managed to take his final bite and was about to lick the inside of the peanut butter jar clean when something thumped against the inside of his stomach. Wincing slightly Cloud brought a hand up to massage the place that had been struck when two more thumps hit him.

"Be nice to mommy," the blond muttered, "I don't like it when you kick my nerves. It hurts."

"Babies getting you again?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Looking up Cloud nodded as Leon entered the room, a smudge of blood on his shirt. "You'd think they were SOLDIER too from the way they're kicking me," the fighter muttered as he rubbed his stomach.

"Poor baby," Leon cooed, leaning down to kiss his mate.

Cloud purred softly and wrapped his arms around the brunet, drawing him closer to deepen the kiss. Just as Leon's tongue licked at his lips, the blond felt a particularly hard kick to his stomach and winced, pulling away. "I blame you," Cloud muttered as he wrapped his arms around his bulge and turned away.

"Of course," Leon sighed, "Well I got Yuffie back, think I might have broken her arm. If you want a go at her I think Aeris is-" The brunet blinked at the spot Cloud had been only seconds before as a new high pitched scream echoed through the house.

X_x_X_x

Leon spooned against his mate's back, absently rubbing his hand over Cloud's swollen belly as he nuzzled into blond locks. He could feel his children moving beneath the blonde's skin and smiled softly. A soft golden tail gently wrapped itself around his leg as Cloud moved to a more comfortable position, his mouth falling open slightly in his sleep.

A low purr started in Leon's throat and he nuzzled closer to his sleeping mate, grey eyes intently watching for any sign that Cloud was waking up. When the blond failed to respond to his movement, the brunet smirked slightly, wrapping his own tail around Cloud's leg.

"Don't you dare," a voice muttered as Leon leaned in to press his erection against Cloud's ass.

"I thought you were sleeping," the mercenary said sheepishly.

Cloud glared at him over his shoulder. "I was."

"Sorry," Leon felt his ears flatten slightly against his hair as he shrugged.

Sapphire eyes looked at him for a moment before rolling slightly. Cloud shrugged off Leon's embrace and started to rise before falling back. The fighter frowned slightly, attempting to rise again. "I'm stuck," he said after several more failed attempts at standing.

"Do you really need to get out of bed?" Leon purred as he embraced his mate.

"Unless you want me to pee on you," Cloud deadpanned, "Yes." Leon's ears went flat against his head at the thought; that was not pleasant. Quickly helping his mate out of bed, the brunet moved to help Cloud to the door. "I can make it to the bathroom on my own, thank you very much," the blond growled.

Smiling sheepishly, the mercenary got back into bed and settled down to go back to sleep.

X_x_X_x

Something wasn't right, but Leon couldn't put his finger on what. Groggily the brunet opened his eyes to find an empty bed. Frowning he looked over at the clock, registering the time before glancing back at the empty bed. Reaching out, Leon felt Cloud's spot before sitting up. It was cold, it shouldn't be cold. The brunet's frown deepened as he sat up and listened intently. Surely Cloud hadn't been so pissed about him wanting some? A soft groan met his ears and Leon was instantly out of bed.

Quietly the brunet made his way into the hall and froze. Aeris was standing at the bathroom door with a severely beaten looking Yuffie, a distressed Cid, and a downright horrified Sora. The small keyblade wielder was clutching Chester to his chest as if his life depended on it. Chester looked as if he wanted nothing more than to claw Sora's eyes out.

"What's going on?" Leon asked uneasily.

The group turned to the brunet with wide eyes and Leon tilted his head in confusion. That's when the smell hit him. Blood. Cloud's blood. Lots of Cloud's blood. With wide grey eyes, Leon rushed forward, pushing his way through the crowd so he could stare into the bathroom. The blond fighter was sitting in the tub, three tiny kittens nestled against him.

"I'm not speaking to you," Cloud said primly as he nuzzled one of his kittens, a little boy with straight blond hair, grey eyes, and blond ears and tail.

"Why didn't you call me?!" Leon yelled as he rushed to his mate's side, gently reaching out for his kittens.

Cloud hissed and blocked him from touching the babies, gathering them into his arms. "Now Cloud," Aeris said from the door, "Let them meet their daddy."

The blond seemed to consider it for a moment before moving back to allow Leon access to the infants. Recognizing that attempting to take the boy in Cloud's arms away would probably result in painful injury, the brunet moved to pick up the second boy. Light green eyes stared up at him in wonder as spiky brown locks bounced slightly. The little boy turned his head to look back at his mother, almost as if seeking reassurance that the person holding him was okay. His chocolate ears were extremely fluffy, as was his tail. When Leon brought him closer to his body, little hands reached out to grab his night shirt.

"How can he hold his head up?" the mercenary asked dimly.

"Probably the mako," Cloud shrugged, "Some of it has to transfer from me to them."

Leon nodded numbly and turned to the last infant, feeling his tail bristle. A little girl with deep green eyes stared up at him. She had shear blond hair, almost white, with distinctly white ears and an almost silver tail. "Why does she look like Sephiroth?" Leon growled.

"I have no idea," Cloud shrugged as he picked her up, "Probably the mako again. It's the only reason Sephiroth looks like that."

"So I don't need to know anythi-ow!" Leon winced as Aeris slapped him on the back of the head.

"I'm going to assume you're just tired and not stupid," the brunette healer said.

Cloud smirked slightly as he wrapped his tail around the infants and nuzzled Leon's side slightly.

X_x_X_x

"We parented Satan spawn," Leon whimpered, his eyes watching his daughter Cissnei climb the drapes…again…

"Take Zack and let me catch Roxas," Cloud sighed as he pushed the small brunet child into Leon's hands.

The nine month (3) old smiled up at his father innocently and the mercenary scowled. "Do not give me that look," he stated, "I know someone has claws and shredded Aeris' blanket. And it wasn't Roxas or Cissnei." Zack just giggled and reached for his father's face.

"Um Cloud…Leon?" a voice asked uncertainly.

Cloud raised his head from under the couch where he had just retrieved his son while Leon plucked Cissnei off the curtains. Yuffie stood in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot as if expecting to be reprimanded at any moment. "What did you do?" Cloud asked.

"You know how I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that spell I used on you?" the ninja smiled sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Leon sighed.

"Well I ran into Sephiroth and I thought he would be really cute with cat ears and I just kind of remembered what I said with you Leon and I didn't realize I said it out loud and well…can I hide in your house until Sephiroth stops looking for me?"

XxXxXxXxXx

1. Who knows what this is from?

2. What the hell is it with people thinking they have the right to touch someone's stomach just because they're pregnant?

3. And we ignore development time. I blame mako!

XxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Oh my god I finished that fast. I meant to have this up tomorrow, but I just want it up so I can work on other stuff. That's it for this particular story, don't bother alerting. I'm leaving it rather open for a specific reason, my y!gallery account. I'll probably continue it on over there, but not here. If you want to find my y!gallery just go to my profile and follow the link. Make sure you're logged into y!gallery when you do or you'll get an error message. If you're not a member go to yaoi . y-gallery . net and sign up. Just take out the spaces._

_**PLEASE COMMENT!!!!**_


End file.
